User blog:High Prince Imrahil/A new story. . .
First of all I would like to apologise to all the people I wasn't able to fit into this one. If you would like to be a part of the next story please leave a comment. Here are the new people: Auraestus = Elven Messanger High King Ithilion = king of the Avari Edacnik = king of Rhun RedYellowBlue = Noble of Khand Beauhunt III = Avari Prince TheblueWizard = Sinth's right-hand-man Elestan Larcalaite = Easternling Guard Graycloud64 = Easternling Guard Without any further tarrying, here is my next creation! So it happened in December 3018 of the Third age of the Sun. Thus is the account of High Prince Imrahil, veteran of the Great Battle of Minas Tirith, and Lord of Dol Amroth. So it began when my first advenure started: My own palace in the Kingdom of Dol Amroth. I was playing a game of chess with Thorin Stonehelm as we chatted about old times. How Thorin11 had appeared and disappeared, how Handles and Mighty Mumakil had fled the field, and of the mighty deeds of Special Elf Friend and James of the Iron Hills who had both been counted among the fallen. My kingdom had flurished since my adventure because of the great treasures I had brought back, and the walls of Tirith Aear were now decorated with gold and silver. The sight of it in the morning sun was almost blinding. All these thoughts and musings were suddenly interrupted as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find not only Samwise but an elf as well. He was tall and well dressed. "My name is Auraestus" said the elf "and I have come far out of the East to ask for your assistance for my master." "Who is your master?" I asked "Sinthionel the Mighty." I almost fainted, for Sinth had always been my childhood hero "Sinth the Mighty wants my aid?? Sinth the Mighty who's a powerful istari, and rules over the free easternlings? That Sinth the Mighty??" "No a different Sinth the Mighty." said Auraestus "Of course that Sinth the Mighty! And not just your aid, but also that of Thorin and Panda." After a few days of travel Panda arrived and Auraestus explained the situation: High King Ithilion, the mighty king of the Avari Elves had launched a huge attack upon the evil king Edacnik of the easterlings with the help of Sinth the Mighty. What they didn't know was that it was a trap: Edacnik had enlisted the help of RedYellowBlue of Khand, and Tarver of Harad. Sinth the Mighty was ambushed. Half his force was wiped out and High King Ithilion was slain. High King Ithilion's son Beauhunt III was then the leader of the Avari. Beauhunt III was a Pacifist, scarred by the death of his father, and he decided to make peace with the Easternlings, thus depriving Sinth of his most dependable ally. Sinth was thwarted, and even then was surviving wave after wave of enemy attack, against impossible odds. After very little deliberation the four of us set out to the East. Thorin had brought several hundred of his guard, each was outfitted with the finest arms and armour available: a hauberk of fine mail, a battle axe, and a shield emblazoned with a noble device. Panda had brought almost a thousand riders, all clad in state-of-the-art scale-armour and wearing a round shield. As we passed Gondor, Rocket Engineer came as our seige engineer, and with him came a few members of the fountain guard. The Fountain Guards wore a tempered steel plate armor of the finest quality, The engravings and decorations on which were elaborate. Their cloak was made from the fine silk imported from Lebennin, and their helmets were decorated with real gull wings. For combat, they carried a long spear and a long shield, larger than regular Gondorian shields. These men were at the height of their physique and their combat skills were unmatched throughout the Eastern Kingdom. And I brought a hanful of my Swan Knights. When the fair Swan Knights marched out of the white gates of Dol Amroth, hope was stirred in even the most troubled hearts of men. For upon their grey steeds in full harness, with gilded banners bearing the White Ship and Silver Swan, the nobles of Dol Amroth were a sight to behold. They were resplendent in armour of great craftsmanship and carried tall lances, burnished shields, and swords forged in the smithies of Númenor of old. The sight of so many fair banners and captains assembled almost brought a tear to my eye as we set off into the deep East. As the month of February began, we finally passed into Rhun. It was here that we met The blue Wizard. He said that he was Sinth's assistant, and he brought with him what was left of Sinth's force. In time we came Sinth's palace and met Sinth himself. "We fight a preemptive strike!" said Sithionel "Before Edacnik knows that you are here." We saw the wisdom in the wizard's words, and we set out towards the enemy capital which was conveniantly located on the border. As dawn shown upon the Easternling Capital, we had already surrounded it. Thorin's dwarves patroled the roads blocking any access that men bearing supplies might use to get into the city. Rocket Engineer had Panda's men fashon huge seige engines of wood and iron, and by noon huge rocks were being flung over the walls of the city. Ladders were hauled up by Panda's men despite the hail of firey arrows. The footage before the ladders reached the wall ticked off like a countdown: ten feet. . . now five feet. . . three feet. . . They're up! The ladders were flung up against the wall, and Panda's men supported by the fire of Sinthionel's Guarillas scrambled up the wall. I watched as the gatehouse was finally won by our troops, and the drawbridge dropped down. That was the cue for my Swan Knights. They rode into the city, cutting down all who stood in their way, and at the sight of them, the enemy fled. I myself rode into the city, and my troops did not stop until they had reached the Easternling palace. Edacnik stood there with his guards Elestan Larcalaite and Graycloud64 at his side. There we were, Panda, Thorin, and I against Elestan Larcalaite, Graycloud64, and Edacnik. For a moment we stood silently facing each other. The only sound to be heard was the din of arms far off at the gates. "For the West!" shouted Panda, and the three of us charged forward. Panda and Thorin found Elestan Larcalaite and Graycloud64 to be more trouble then they had counted on, and my two allies were held in check. I stood facing Edacnik, wondering whether he or I would make the first move. He struck quickly at my left side and I barely parried his jab. Without warning he pulled out a dagger with his left hand and while I was parrying his blow, he stabbed my leg deeply. I cried out with pain and fell backward. "You should have never came!" said my foe "The East is none of your concern. Rhun is mine, and I will share it with no wizard, nor any fool from the West!" He raised his sword for the final blow, and I shrunk back against it. "You are a coward!" he said "And you have failed!" he swung down his sword, but it never reached me for Edacnik was brushed aside by an elven spear. As I looked up I saw a white battle steed, and upon it was Beauhunt III: Lord of the Avari. "I have heard much about you." said the Elven Prince "we must get you back to my bodyguard, for they are skilled in healing" "You saved my life!" I mumbled, half awake "But. . . you're a traitor. You abandoned Sinthionel in exchange for peace." Beauhunt III laughed heartily. "That was a ploy!" he said "I was waiting for Sinth to move in before I started my campain against the Easternlings. I figured that I would be more effective if Edacnik knew nothing about my plans. You moved quickly though! And I was almost not here in time to save you!" and with that I slipped into sleep. I finally awoke in a large city on the Avari border where the victory celebrations were being held. I found out later that Elestan and Graycloud64 had been captured, and that we might not have won the battle had Beauhunt III not arrived. After many weeks in Rhun, the Easternlings were forced to give back the land that they had taken from the Free Easternlings, and I returned home with the rest of my knights. I will never forget the moment when I came within sight of Dol Amroth and heard the braying of silver trumpets welcoming me back. My adventure had ended. . . for now. Category:Blog posts